links valentines day
by Deity link
Summary: links valentines day last time he was tied up and ALMOST forced to marry one of three Zelda, Malon, or Ruto they're back if he sees anything crazy happen he leaves the kokiri forest forever please R
1. memories

A/N I own none of this i: I wish I did meh sue me. I'M PROUD (kinda) TO PRESENT LINKS VALENTINE DAY HE'S RUNNING FROM GIRLS GETTING TAKEN HOSTAGE AND NAVI GETS PRANKED TIME AND TIME AGAIN! YAHOO! I THINK

Link: zZzZzZzZz

Navi: WAKE UP!

Link: zZzZzZzZzZz

Navi: fine I'll go get Saria…

_At Saria's house  
_Navi: Saria I need help waking link up

Saria: k I hope he knows what day it is heheheh

_Back at links house_

Saria: ok one two three (tosses the bucket of freezing water on Link)

Link: OH MY GOD!

Saria: mornin' (talking cheerfully)

Link: morning. Why did you do that!

Saria: you wouldn't wake up

Navi: I even yelled

Link: wow I must've been tired

Saria: also I'm inviting Zelda, Ruto, and Malon for Valentine's Day

Link: oh god not them not the people to took me hostage last year

_Dramatic flashback powers!_

Link: please let me go!

Zelda: not until you marry one of us heheheh

Ruto: we all know its gonna be me he's already engaged to me

Malon: shut up fish breath its gonna be me or I'll poke him with my pitchfork (holds it up smiling evily)

Zelda: it's gonna me we all know it's the hero and princess DUH!

Link: can someone untie me please!

Zelda, Malon, Ruto: NO!

Link: aww

Zelda: I will if you marry me

Malon: NO ME!

Ruto: back off he's mine!

_End of flash back_

Saria: well they said they changed

Link: fine but first time I see one of em going crazy I'm leaving this forest forever

Saria: o-o-ok (talking worriedly)

_Later when they arrive _

Zelda: HI SARIA!

Malon: yo

Ruto: (looking around) where's link!

Saria: (shoves link back into his house) I dunno

Link: hi everyone (coming out of house)

Zelda: hi

Malon: yo

Ruto: why do I keep chasing you?

Link: well everything seems normal

Zelda: (thought) I'm holding back but wait a few minutes (hides rope)

_An hour later_

Link: CAN SOMEONE UNTIE ME PLEASE!

A/N mwahahahahahahaha cliffhanger owned


	2. tied up again

A/N I own none of this sadly but NO ONE TAKE MEH TACO Mwahahahahahahaha DUN DUN DUN! Also I'm officially a character in this fic I'm officially deity I basically look like link but I wear a black tunic and black hat so I guess I'm his twin heheheh

Link: I. Hate. Valentines. Day.

Zelda: I don't! (Talking happily)

Link: OH DEAR GOD

Zelda: heheheh now you have no choice but to marry me!

Link: how so?

Zelda: I have guards and Impa's behind you (smiling)

Link: (Looking really worried) why do I get all the girls

Zelda: no one can save you now! Except deity

Link: oh yeah deity. DEITY!

_Right then I come walking in_

Deity: what I was napping

Link: um a little help here?

Deity: k but I'm coming with you for revenge for waking me up

Zelda: (jumps in my way) you'll have to go through me first to get to link

_Impa does the same thing but lands on link and he falls unconscious _

Deity: well this'll be fun (Draws double bladed sword)

_Two minutes later_

Deity: did YOU really have to tie me up? Eh at least I got link gone

Zelda: so if link wont marry me I'll make YOU marry me

Deity: oh god (I break free)

_Three minutes later_

Someone: Zelda do you take Deity to be your husband?

Zelda: YES!

Someone: Deity do you take Zelda to be you wife?

Deity: n- (there's a knife to my neck) I first gotta do something (takes out sword which is strangely still in its sheath) Fight!

_Ten second later_

Deity: YOU CANT MAKE ME SAY YES! (Hung upside- down with Impa guarding me and Zelda trying to make me say yes by bribing me)

Zelda: two thousand rupees?

Deity: no

Zelda: ten thousand rupees?

Deity: no

Zelda: every rupee in the world?

Deity: tempting but no

Zelda: I hate to do this but (takes cell phone out and invites every friend over) SLEEPOVER!

_When everyone's there_

Random friend: are there boys here?

Zelda: one, Deity

Other friend: YAY I've been following him where is he?

Zelda: tied upside-down in the other room

Other friend: HES MINE! (Barges into other room but I'm not there) WHAT!

_Moments later a rock with a note on it hits Zelda in the head_

It reads 'cya I found a knife and distracted Impa with a mirror heheheh cya later I'm in the kokiri forest'

Zelda: well that narrows it down (leaves to hunt me down)

_Later with Malon and Saria_

Malon: where's link again?

Saria: probably packing to leave (crying)

_Right then me and link enter the room_

Link: hey Saria and Malon

Saria: hi link who's that?

Deity: am I seriously that unknown? I'm deity links twin but I choose to sleep most of the tim… (falls asleep)

Saria: does that happen often? (Wakes me up)

Deity: huh wha? I'm up

Malon: your links twin? (Reconsiders who she likes)

Deity: yeah he just got the kokiri sword and I have a gold and blue twirled one

_An hour later _

Deity: so now I'm tied up


	3. back in time

A/N I own nothing I only own deity I'm proud to be in my own story

Deity: I hate being tied up

Someone: I got you now!

Deity: oh no not you

Someone: IT'S ZELDA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Deity: cruel world

Zelda: you have no escape now!

Deity: that's what you think (breaks out but gets hit in eye with laser) and now my eye's swollen I hate Valentine's Day

Zelda: well I love it!

Deity: lemme guess you're gonna make me marry you?

Zelda: yes say yes or die heheheh

Deity: fine fine but why hasn't Ruto appeared?

Zelda: she's hunting link

Deity: then why go for me instead of link?

Zelda: you're easier to catch

Deity: rude!

Zelda: well its true and to make sure you don't leave goodnight! (Hits me on head with a frying pan)

_Many many hours later_

Deity: oh my god I hate being in this garden

Zelda: zZzZzZzZz

Deity: oh good (gets out to castle courtyard and gets caught by guard … dressed in a suit with flowers all over it A/N alright I had to do that)

Zelda: huh? (Waking up) aww it's not Valentine's Day

Deity: YAY!

Zelda: eh (takes out ocarina of time and plays song of time going back to Valentine's Day)

Deity: nooooooo!

_24 hours into the past_

Link: zZzZzZz

Navi: screw this (goes to get Saria)

_Minutes later Saria comes in with a bucket and throws it on link he wakes up by smacking Saria in the face giving her a bloody nose heheheh_

Saria: ow

Link: sorry but then again you're the one who threw water on me

Deity: HEY SHUDUP! I'M SLEEPING HERE!

Saria: who?

Link: don't ask

Saria: good choice

Navi: hey link its Val- oof! (She was cut off)

Saria: Navi! Don't tell him yet also link I invited Zelda, Malon, and Ruto for the day

Link: oh god


End file.
